To Protect A Monster
by 400roc
Summary: A month after ichigo defeats aizen the gang moves to Fijian academy where all hell breaks lose


Chapter 1: **When We First Met**

It's been a month since Aizen's defeat. Ichigo lost his powers…..in a sense.

1 Month ago

"**Ichigo**" Hollow Ichigo called

"What do you want!" he responded.

"**Catch**" His hollow responses and throws him something. Ichigo grabs and realizes its White Zangestu.

"Why are you giving me this" He asked.

"**I have been thinking if I and the old man did disappear. How would you feel…well you would lose your way to protect those important to you. So I decided that I would do you a solid. When you wake to fight Aizen for the final time that sword will manifestfor all to see. Inside it has some of my and the old man's only power…well he's not old anymore but that's beside the point. I contain mostly my power so I will still manifest, but the downside is Zangestu cant well not yet that is. This will allow having at least half of the power you have right now. Well do you expect?**" Hollow Ichigo finished.

"For once in my life you're nice. It's hard to believe, but it's the only shot it got so yeah ill take you up on that offer…There's something else is." Ichigo responded.

"**Yeah you have to grow your hair out to look like mine and you have to use me more often"** Hollow Ichigo responded. Ichigo just looked at him and then left giving thumbs up before he left to fight Aizen.

Present (Fujima High school)

Ichigo was at roof with his friend Chad next him, his hair flowing in the wind. 'That was some deal I made'he thought enjoying the silence. Do to the carnage the real Karakura Town suffered Ichigo and his friend suffered his family and most of his friends moved here to get away from the city. Fujima High was the school there and due to their problem they were let in free of charge. Ichigo realized that the sword Shiro gave him do indeed manifest and gave him the power to protect once again. He was able to bring into school as an heirloom and due to his family rules he had to have it with him at all times. All just a story and surprisingly they bought it. Ichigo used to be a substitute soul reaper, but now he's the world champion of the kendo team.

"Hey Ichigo Isn't the Kendo team having a practice with the girls today." Chad and the Ichigo realized he would be late. Ichigo just ran off with hollowed Tensa strapped to his back. He ran past everyone in the hall dodging anyone who got in his way.

Kendo Dojo

"Did you here Ichigo is coming to class" Some of the guys whispered.

"I heard that if during a fight with him his eyes turn black and his pupils turn yellow" another said, but then stopped when they so Ichigo enter door already in his gear. The girls were here also spouting their own propaganda about him probably talking about how cute he is, but he didn't care.

"A Kurosaki, welcome do you wanna warm up or got strait into the action." The Coach asked, but then just pre-assumed he was ready.

"Alright everybody gather up first spar will be Ichigo and Hiho. If you are wondering why this man from another school is here is off of a request from another Coach and how could I resist." He stated as Ichigo approached the mat.

"Hey Ichigo it's this guy again he put up a fight last time. He's a bit of a pain if you ask me so let me rough him up a little, but at least give him some words before the ass kicking begins." Shiro asked. Ichigo and Shiro have grown quite close, but as always it's still...how...should I say complicated.

"If it stops this as from giving from being a dumbass before the spar then go ahead." He responded.

"Well we meet again my arch nemesis" Hiho sates as he readies himself, but to his surprise Ichigo relaxes looks up and stares at him you can see a yellow glow on the left side of the and then they all hear.

"**Long time no see Hiho…..what's with that look don't you recognize me**" as he finished he pulled his mask up revealing his face. He put it back on and the battle began.

Clash!

Slash!

Clash!

Slash!

Clash!

Ichigo was gaining the upper hand, but Hiho has an ace in the hole he raised his left hand and a second blade was thrown into it. 'Now it's my turn' Hiho thought as he started slashing and slashing pushing Ichigo back towards the out of bonds area. Ichigo made a strike and reversed the momentum to push him back into the game. He struck and scored a point on Hiho. They both prepare for the next strike, but Ichigo does something different he puts his blade to then back in his right hand and lowers himself for a rushing strike. Then a Hiho attacks Ichigo yells…"Gestsuga Tenshoouuuu" and breaks both bamboo blades in half. Hiho falls on the floor.

"But But how" is all he could say and with that Ichigo left and as he leaves his blade breaks. He walks out, but someone follows him.

"That look in your eyes" she said.

"Just like mine" she whispered, but then she got to the point.

"Your sword you…" she started.

"Dropped it" Ichigo responded with a smirk on his face. He looked at her and for the first time he felt this tingling inside. Usually he would think that way about girls, but for some reason this time he couldn't help himself…she was beautiful. The purple, her curves, but what most drawn were those eyes they showed confidence. But also something else it was…different…like there were barriers blocking him from her true self. They just stood there looking at eachother, and then they just snapped out of it.

"Busijama Saeko" the now named Saeko said.

"Kurosaki Ichigo" he responded taking the sword from her.

"The one who protects" she asked. He nodded in response.

"You going home" she asked. He nodded and then she frowned.

"But I could stay a bit longer" Ichigo said, and that's how they meet.

2 Days Later

Ichigo and Saeko were relaxing on a certain redheads spot and have gotten to know each other quite well.

"Ichigo there's something I need to tell you…" she started, but was then stopped when someone walked through the door. They just stared at him and then he said.

"Oh sorry that I was interrupting" he stated, the she responded by saying.

"No its alright…Ichigo meet and the dojo after school" Saeko stated with a frown on her face bangs covering her eyes showing sadness blatantly all over her body. Ichigo however turned the guys and could see some of the same features that Saeko was showing a few moments ago. The boy took her place, but then Ichigo turned to him and said.

"Lemmie guess your pouting over a girl who dumped because broke a promise of being together forever or something" he asked and the boy nodded gazing over the railing letting the words crush his soul.

"I'll give you some advice" Ichigo stated making the boy turn to him.

"If a girl does that to you then move on I bet she still has feelings for you, but got hurt and you didn't know what to do because she shut you out right. I am a right or wrong" Ichigo asked the boy nodded and said.

"What if she is dating your best friend" he asked and the Ichigo just smirked and said.

"Then he's not a good friend…If your relationship was going hay wire then a friend should help rekindle the relationship for the two, not seize her heart for his own knowing she will fall for him despite her current feeling how probably hold merit today for you. You need to show that you have moved own and when that boy breaks her heart or for any other reason she comes running back to you. You're there as a friend and not a lover" Ichigo stated and at the end of his speech the boy looked at him as if a man's life makes sense again.

"Korumuo Takashi" the boy stated and then he said.

"Maybe you will be that friend" he asked.

"Maybe I will…..Hey what's that guy doin done there" Ichigo asked pointing at the man banging against the gate. The P.E teacher handles it, but then he's ATTACKED and he looked like he died.. He got up did what the man before him did.

"What the fuck! We gotta warn someone" Takashi stated surprised at what he just saw.

"You're right you, but we must get Saeko first" Ichigo stated. They started running through the halls stopped and heard the announcement.

"GET AWAY HELP ME HEEEEEELP" the man yelled his pleas for help in answered and with shit had official hit the fan. Panic was every and due to that the infection had spread quickly as friend betrayed one another and in return were eaten themselves. Ichigo and Takashi ran, but were stopped by a group of the undead.

"Go get Saeko I'll hold them off"Ichigo sated as he drew White Zangestu from it sheath. Takashi nodded knowing there was nothing changing his mind and with that he ran off.

"No lets do this Shiro" Ichigo stated putting his hand up to his face. His eyes darken and his Iris turns yellow. Finally he attack and with one slash he kills 5 undead at once throwing into the air knocking over many of his opponents. He smirks as he dices into the battle ahead.

1hour later

"We gotta find Ichigo" Saeko pleaded, but the rest of the group ignored her as they headed to the bus. With Saeko's help the saved a Hisashi and gained some new members like Chad, Takagi, Uryu, Orihime, and more.

"Come on he's gone lets go" Saya said as they boarded, but they saw a group a of students and a teacher asking them to wait.

"Don't let him on you'll regret this" Rei said with anger in her eyes. They were about to take off, but out of the corner of her eye she saw someone.

"Who the hell is that" she stated directing everyone to the man fight his way toward their direction.

"Ichigo!" Saeko yelled casting away all emotional control...and he heard and started running, but was blocked.

"Come on we gotta to go" one of the students stated, but Takashi stopped Shizuka from driving.

Ichigo's POV

I heard her cry and knew I had to get there. I had to use my hollow giving all the strength he need. I readied my sword and charged! I killed one then another and sliced and sliced and sliced, plowing my through the undead. Reached the bus just in time the doors opened and I entered once inside I was takled by her pulling me into a hug. Once she release a looked at her and said.

"Saeko.." But I was cut off.

"Don't" she said tightening her grip around me.

"Don't scare me like because...because it can't lose a friend so dear to me" she said and my eyes widen and I return.

"It only been 2 days, We haven't" I said cut off once again.

" It felt like an eternity" she responded, but then she started to check for bites, but stopped her stared directly into her eyes and said.

"It's fine" I said knowing full its not i got infected to protect one of the students i took a bite for them. Saeko got up with a look of sorrow on her face. I got up sat down and took a nap. Then without warning I was plunged into my inner world.

To be continued


End file.
